1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator element, a vibrator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a vibrator element disclosed in JP-A-2010-226639 is known.
In the vibrator element disclosed in JP-A-2010-226639, the appearance shape of the vibrator element is obtained by patterning a quartz crystal substrate using a photolithographic method or an etching method. Specifically, the appearance shape of a gyro element can be obtained by forming resist masks corresponding to the appearance shape on the upper surface and the lower surface of a quartz crystal substrate and performing wet etching on the quartz crystal substrate from both surfaces via the resist masks. However, in such a method, the upper and lower masks are deviated in some cases. Therefore, there is a problem that the cross-sectional shapes of vibration arms are deviated from designed shapes due to the deviation in the masks. Further, it is difficult to avoid this problem in terms of precision of a device.
In the vibrator element in which the mask deviation occurs, the cross-sectional shapes are distorted to be coupled with in-plane vibration, and thus vibration occurs even out of a plane. When such out-of-plane vibration occurs, vibration leakage or noise occurs and vibration characteristics deteriorate.